metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Metroid Prime 2: Echoes multiplayer variations
I have come up with a couple of variations of Echoes multiplayer and am going to put them down. If you have any feel free to put them down. Metroidhunter32 02:12, 23 July 2008 (UTC) Oh come on am I the only one who comes up with variations? Come on plunk down the ways you play. Metroidhunter32 02:54, 5 November 2008 (UTC) variations Morph Ball tag-Two people. One of them must be a morph ball, he can't transform back into the humanoid form. He is "it". The other one is the exact opisite. The morph ball boosts around trying to hit the other one. Hit them (determined by them taking damage). Hit them and they are now it. The best part about it is that the two players can call a time out to heal so it can go on until they get tired of it. More people can be included but I've only every done it with two. bull fighting ball fighting-Ok same basic idea as the last. One person morph ball the other human. The diference is that this is two person only. I can't remember what area it works best in. Big stone area with a depresed spot in the middle. it's on the left. They start at two diferent ends. The morph ball player gets one boost ball per run in an attempt to hit the other one. If morph ball hits than he gets to roll back and launch again. If the human is able to dodge they get to shoot him once with the power beam first one to die loses. The morph ball has full right to weave and attempt to evade. If the boost ball was not used attacking the human than it can be used in the escape. One outside of the depressed area they can not be shot. Note that this favors the morph ball exponentally as the boost ball does ten damage as to the power beam's 1. To turn the tables use the charge beam wich deals fifteen. A way to make it even is after the human reaches fifty health or less switch to the charge beam. Sniper fight: On Sidehopper Station, each person or team stands on one cannon platform and attempts to shoot an opponent from across the gap. All weapons are allowed, but the Annihilator beam can only be charged. Neither team is allowed to heal or use the morph ball cannon. Using the dark visor to see is highly reccomended. Players are not required to stand still except when aiming. Hiding behind the morph ball cannon's shield or the panel that blocks the flying morph balls is not allowed, nor is entering morph ball form. Players are only allowed to enter the station to restock ammunition or grab power ups but cannot go on top of the station for any reason. The opposing team must consent to a player leaving to enter the station. No fighting is allowed in the station. Of course, some weapons are almost useless in this fight, such as the uncharged dark beam and the light beam in general. I find that the charged dark beam's shadow balls can be helpful to do some damage, and that the charged light beam will occasionally lock on to the enemy. This fight is very difficult and could take a long time to finish, but can be a lot of fun if you like some tactical aspects to your combat. Zeruel21 16:28, 7 November 2008 (UTC)